


Shifting to 1880

by ploblob



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Time Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploblob/pseuds/ploblob
Summary: A spiritual 19 year old decides to shift to their favorite universes this time they decide to shift to one of their favorite games Red Dead Redemption 2. Not putting anything specific in so anything could happen they were surprised to see how it actually ended up
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Shifting to 1880

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing my script and for some reason i got very inspired to write a story with a similar premise to how I wanted my DR to go but with a few changes since I wanted Arthur to be my dad there but here he is maybe even a potential love interest I'm not sure yet who knows

**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly spring night as you sat at your computer staying up late writing your script, though one thought kept creeping back no matter how much you try to ignore it. “What if I just make it so whatever can happen and nothing is set in stone” it says. You lean back in your chair deciding to not think over it much, the bright light from the screen illuminates your dark room and stings your eyes a bit though you were used to the strain it caused by now. You had shifted before so you weren't much worried about that but you wanted a new way to kind of shake things up. You hummed out loud tapping your finger against the table rhythmically. “Alright alright” you tell yourself as you sit up straight and start typing. _I have raven black hair that reaches to my shoulders with white underneath it (like Narcissa)_ you chuckle a bit to yourself not sure why you added that but you continue anyway. _I look like myself though I really resemble one of the characters._ “Will that work” you think to yourself before adding more details. _I am skilled in fighting and self defence and know my way around a weapon and horses._ _My safe word is saying beetlejuice three times and when I snap my fingers I can pause time._ You smile to yourself at that, why not give yourself superpowers you rationalize shrugging your shoulders. _Nothing is set in stone._ You finish typing, that might not be a very good idea to type but you can always change it. Before you forget you quickly type _I have a journal that I can use to change my script and a locket with my current reality’s time_. Done! You think to yourself excitedly while stretching. You check your watch to see that it's about 2am causing you to sigh a bit. Standing up you can feel the tiredness wash over you while letting yourself fall on your bed, doing a method you had made up by combining different ones you let yourself fall asleep ready for what's going to come next

You startle awake by someone shaking you “Stella get up the big ones coming up” they say as you open your eyes you can hear nature and rustling all around you with some shouting around. Confused, you shoot up into a sitting position almost hitting the person with your head. “Woah there partner I ain’t here to off you” the person says who you can recognize to be Noah, a member of the gang you're in and one of your closest friends here. “What mission?” you ask confused by being called Stella “shut up dork we got to get ready to rob the bank” That sentence shook you awake, I did it you thought to yourself as you looked at your hands seeing they were a bit narrower than usual you looked down at your chest ‘Oh so I am a girl this time’ you think to yourself as black strands of hair fall in front of your face. “Alright don’t go soft on us now and get ready” the person says before leaving you to think.The bustling sounds of the camp getting ready sounded so alien but so right to you while you stood up from the cot thankful that you got a tent to yourself. Looking around you didn't notice much except for some clothes and weapons. Ready for whatever might come next you grab the chaps from the table slipping them on surprised at how comfortable they were, next you grab your gun belt excited to see you have two holsters and guns to go with it. “We’re going in two minutes” the same person said while rustling your fabric tent which startled you out of your amazement at everything. You studied your clothes a bit, you were wearing semi thick black jeans that were just a bit too oversized and some dark grey leather chaps over them, lifting up your dark green sweater you could see a black button up shirt which was tucked in to your pants that were held up by a thick belt. Never have you ever shifted so far back in time so excitedly you put on the black leather duster next to you, slipped on a satchel that seemed to hold a few things and grabbed the shotgun next to the entrance which held a very pretty western type hat on it. Slipping both of those on you excitedly leave the tent to an almost blinding sun. “Oi Stella chop chop” someone says and you run to the nearest horse who you somehow just knew was yours and they seemed happy to see you. Uncertain you remember seeing the characters do this in game countless of times so you slid one foot into the stirrups and heaved yourself up almost jumping off when you felt the saddle slide a bit but thankful you didn't for it stayed put and you managed to get on no problem. You chuckled a bit patting the neck of your horse “Stop Spacing out Miles” you could hear someone yell to you in an authoritative tone making you look up to see a bigger man a bit further up the camp on his own steed that looked just as imitating as him. “Yes sir” you said instinctively making him turn around “You all know the plan” he said while you started to tie your hair with itself fearing it would go in your face “everyone stick to their positions and you'll be fine, on me” he finished it shouting the last part beckoning his horse forward. As they started to file out you noticed there weren't many left at the camp but a couple of kids but you didn't have much time to think of it as you unconsciously clicked a bit into your horses side with a soft click of your tongue for it to start following the others at the same pace. The wind flowed through making your coat flap and you finally got time to study everything you yourself were wearing almost all black clothing which right now with the sun up in the sky was causing you to be a bit hot but the cool breeze helped a lot. In front of you took time to look at the people you were traveling with. The intimidating one at the front you could remember was named Aaron and he was the leader, there were a few others but you couldn't be bothered to rack your dr selfs brain for who they were for you were really just wondering why you weren’t with the van der lin gang. Though there was only one person of the 5 who really meant anything to you. Noah was the same age as you and the both of you had grown up in the same orphanage and were recruited by the same gang when that same orphanage kicked you out on the street at the young age of 14 saying the both of you were too old for them. You loved him like a brother and you couldn't wait until this heist was over so you could talk to him and figure out where on earth you were in the world. As you saw a town approaching you looked to see the intimidating one and Noah slowing down so you did as well not sure of what the plan even was. “Alright Miles, me you and Noah wait for them to get into position and then we roll into town, wait for my signal before you pull out your guns and if you're unsure what to do then don’t. We only have one chance at this and we will succeed. You gulped and seeing them put bandanas around their throat you noticed you had one around yours already which you hadn't even noticed. “On me” he said starting up his horse again so you followed suit. 

As the three of you rolled into town you could see it wasn’t much, just seemed to be a small livestock farm that seemed eerily familiar to you though you couldn't place why. Upon seeing Noah put his bandana over his face you did the same thankful for the smell of manure was strong here. You hadn’t even gotten off your horse when you could hear a booming gun shot that made your ears ring, looking over to your mates you could see Noah had been Shot in the shoulder, his green eyes closed shut in response to the pain. “Noah!” you shouted reaching out a hand in his direction but with the horses all freaking out and a bullet quickly whizzing past your head you started to panic. ‘Omg this is actually real, holy shit holy shit’ you thought to yourself making you almost miss what the intimidating man said “we’ve been compromised! Scatter you know the plan” he yelled before quickly running off “WHAT?!” you yelled in shock almost screaming as a bullet grazed your cheek “fuck” you yelled out in a panic hurriedly turning your horse back and fleeing the town. “STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW” you could hear as you fled, fear and adrenaline rising faster than you thought was humanly possible. “What the fuck” you say to yourself while your horse ran so fast you almost fell off. “Ok breathe” you try to tell yourself as you take a sharp turn up to twisting roads, you could hear horses not far off behind you though you could not see them yet. “Fuck it” you say through gritted teeth as you make your horse turn up into the forest. The branches slap you in the face loosening the knot in your hair but you're able to bend down before they take your hat. You thought you'd be safe when the horse stopped suddenly causing you to fly off into a few meter deep and about 10 meters wide hole landing on your back. The air got kicked out of your lungs as you laid there struggling to breathe. Your back aches like hell and it took a few minutes for you to recover, your brown eyes were kept closed until you could feel a warm gust of wind on your face, you open your eyes slowly to see your horse next to you having somehow made its way down the hole, its silver grey coat was quite contrasting to the dirt hole you laid in. You groaned sitting up but a sharp pain in your hip caused you to sharply inhale as you looked behind to see that it landed on a jagged rock. “Fuck” you breathe out as you shakily use your hands to help yourself stand up but every time you put any sort of weight onto your right leg your hip felt like it was being stabbed. “I need to get back” you tell your horse only to wince when you have to use your leg to step up onto the horse but thankfully you made it on without falling. “I don't even have a name for you yet” you tell your horse as you hug him lightly “Let's go with Deacon for now” you tell him patting him. “FAN OUT” you could hear someone shouting from the distance “fuck” you cursed under your breath beckoning Deacon forward further into the forest to get away from the lawmen.    
  
You aren't sure how long you've been fleeing for it could be anywhere from an hour to a few but it was starting to get darker and significantly more colder as you finally reached the exit of the forest. They were still nearby, you could hear them so to not take any chances you ventured forward onto a random path in front of you. Zoning out you let Deacon go forward on autopilot while you thought ‘it's not even been a day, how do I even know I shifted to the right place?’ you ask yourself unsure only to be taken out of your thoughts by Deacon almost bucking you off “what-” you say as you grab ahold of him as to not fall off and thankful that you did for he suddenly started to sprint full speed forward in a very panicky manner. “Shh shh hey come on now” you say in the most calming voice you can do your best to calm him down in the now fast winds that seem to be blowing snow around. As he calms down you look around while you start to shake due to the freezing temperature as to see what could have startled him when you notice you cant even see further out than you hand due to the severe blizzard that was now going wild. You can't help but thank everything that you were at least wearing a sweater but you were really not dressed for this weather. Again you kind of zone out as to not pay attention to how deathly cold you were feeling ‘ok I think it's time I shift back’ you think to yourself about to say your safe word when you could spot a cabin not that far off. Laughing in relief you hurry Deacon up to get there faster and forget all about your injury until you jumped off, the pain causing you to fall to the ground into the icy cold snow. “FUCK” you yell but crawl back up nonetheless to bash the door in almost screaming in joy to get a break from the elements. “Come on” you say as you drag Deacon into the house much to his dismay. “It's only for a little while” you say to reassure yourself more than him and shake off all the snow that has gathered on the both of you. Finally getting a second to relax you look around the dingy but obviously abandoned cabin the smell of rotten wood attacking your nose making you almost gag, “I’ll go see if there is anything here we can use” you tell deacon all the while scanning the room. There was nothing in the room that you stood in except for an old fireplace and a raggedy dusty blanket “great” you say as you walk into the only other room in there which had a bed and some cabinets in it “score!” you say to yourself while hobbling over to the dresser and opening it quickly but the happiness that you had felt diminished quickly as you saw that all that was in there was a pack of cigarettes. “Rats” you mumbled but took the cigarettes anyway until you spotted that there was a less musty blanket on the bed which kind of helped the shitty situation you had found yourself in. You hobble back to the main area and see that your horse seemed to be ok for now so you take off your satchel and wet duster coat and hang them to dry while wrapping the blanket around you for warmth. You had been huddled there for you weren't sure how long but it was at least a couple of hours and it didn't seem that the wind was going to be letting down any time soon so you let yourself nod off, all the tiredness coming back in huge waves after all the adrenaline and fear started to leave your system.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? i still havent proof read it fully and i will go back to edit it but i wanted to post this first cause I have to hop off my computer rn


End file.
